She
by Suncet
Summary: Tenía 18 años cuando lo conoció, caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya; el negro se fundió con el jade y recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le decía cuando era más pequeña.


Se siente raro volver aquí pero también se siente muy reconfortante.

Editado por **Red Tomatoe** gracias cariño por acompañarme en la locura, por apoyarme cuando dejé todo y comencé de nuevo.

Gracias a mi waifuu, **Rooss** , por hacerme recapacitar y por arrastrarme de nuevo a lo que necesitaba... _volver a escribir_.

.

Este drabble participa en la actividad _"La frase de la semana"_ por el mes de Julio del _grupo de Facebook y Comunidad Fanfiction:_ **SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.** Y sirve de aportación para el **Mes SasuSaku**. Somos canon y hay que festejarlo a lo grande.

* * *

 **Naruto** pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **She**_

 _Capítulo único_

 _ **.**_

"Entonces entenderás que eras feliz sin mí, y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza."

 **AokiNozomi**

 **.**

Tenía 18 años cuando lo conoció, caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya; el negro se fundió con el jade y recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le decía cuando era más pequeña.

"Sakura, la felicidad es engañosa así que nunca te fíes de ella porque siempre viene acompañada de la tristeza."

Su madre siempre tenía un cigarrillo en los labios pintados de carmín y ella no había recordado a su madre desde que se fugó con su actual esposo.

Lo supo desde el instante en el que se vio reflejada por aquella abrazadora mirada —le gustaba la Sakura que veía reflejada en esos pozos negros— él sería su todo y junto aquel cálido sentimiento que la inundó nació el temor a que su madre tuviera razón.

…

Pasó aquel otoño lanzándole miradas furtivas cada que se topaba con él en algún pasillo, no sabía nada más que su nombre: Sasuke, su nombre sonaba como a secretos susurrados en la noche y le gustaba, le hacía honor a su portador.

Una tarde iba distraída mientras _The Beatles_ susurraba a sus oídos " _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_ "* y terminó chocando contra una pelirroja, la chica se levantó y sin darle una mirada se fue del lugar, sus cosas quedaron regadas por el pasillo y las pulseras tintineando eran el único sonido que la acompañaba. No levantó la mirada, solo hasta que una mano le tendió los lapiceros que habían acabado cerca de los casilleros; una vez más se perdió en aquella mirada y por primera vez en meses se atrevió a mantener una charla con él.

Era estudiante de Ingeniería, estaba en su último año y provenía de una importante familia; olía a tabaco con menta, sus manos eran cálidas y sus escazas sonrisas resplandecían, su ceño se fruncía cuando algo le molestaba y sus labios se torcían en una mueca graciosa cuando algo le divertía. Amaba la cafeína y no podía pasar la mañana sin tomar una taza, su mejor amigo resplandecía en sonrisas y carcajadas, Sasuke era más callado pero sus ojos transmitían miles de palabras.

Comenzaron a salir en plan amigos, el negro y el jade se fundían seguido, los roces sutiles aumentaban en frecuencia y pronto se unieron las caricias discretas.

La primera vez que probó aquellos labios estaba lloviendo, habían decidido dar un paseo por el parque y realizar un picnic, ninguno de los dos revisó las noticias del clima y la lluvia arruinó todo lo que habían preparado. Ambos rieron mientras las gotas les empapaban y no fueron conscientes de cuanto se habían acercado sino hasta que sus labios se rozaron. El cielo seguía llorando, pero ambos habían alcanzado el Sol.

…

Sakura pasó años sin pensar en su madre y las palabras susurradas que salían de sus labios carmesís, no recordaba el calor de sus brazos pero sí el olor que siempre desprendía; tabaco y miel. Su madre era una niña enamorada de un adulto cuando ella fue engendrada, sus brillantes cabellos rojos atraían a todos como la luz a los insectos y su padre no fue la excepción, lástima que era un hombre casado pero eso no importó y tuvieron un romance que culminó antes de que siquiera ellos supieran de su existencia.

Su madre la crío y trató de darle todo lo que podía pero se olvidó del amor, –no tenía resentimientos porque sabía que era sólo una niña asustada criando a otra niña– así que tampoco le sorprendió cuando prefirió escaparse con el señor de las rosas y palabras bonitas, entonces su vida cambió y pasó a vivir con su tía. Tenía ocho años y sabía que la felicidad no era eterna, su madre solía decirlo muchas veces como una mantra que debía aprenderse, mientras los cigarrillos se deshacían en sus labios color carmín y su suave risa inundaba la habitación.

Aquel año Sakura comprobó que su madre siempre tenía razón, la felicidad era engañosa, jugaba contigo haciéndote creer que la tenías para luego abandonarte y dejarte con la tristeza albergando tu alma, sola y sin nada.

Su todo se desvaneció en el aire en una fría noche de invierno, ella tenía 23 años y estaba planeando una boda.

Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio luego de cuatro años de noviazgo, eran felices, vivían juntos y todos se alegraban por ellos. No podían pedir más a la vida.

Pero una noche todo cambió.

Disparos resonaron justo cuando ambos salían del restaurante donde habían cenado esa noche, al parecer la policía perseguía a unos asaltantes que habían robado un establecimiento, el grito de las personas y el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas eran todo lo que sus oídos podían captar, su cuerpo era cubierto por el de su prometido y la espesa sangre manchaba su vestido.

La sangre no era suya.

Sasuke había recibido tres balazos por cubrirla a ella, él simplemente había saltado a cubrir su cuerpo. Sus gritos se escuchaban aún con la ambulancia trasladando el cuerpo.

Su madre tenía razón, la felicidad no es eterna. Aquella noche su corazón la abandonó junto a la vida de su prometido.

* * *

Rompí mi promesa, **Rooss** , cariño en verdad lo lamento, prometo _algún_ día compensar todas las muertes de personajes que cargo en mi lista negra.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí; la verdad no estoy complacida con el resultado pero dado que tiene tiempo que dejé todo no puedo ser muy quisquillosa.

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
